heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Spencerz
Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Master Fredcerique page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kathleen.wright5 (Talk) 03:46, March 14, 2010 Re:Adding to this Wiki Hey! Sorry it took so long. I was at a movie night over at a friend's house. Anyway, sure, you can add metal info. We allow all genres. I'm just guessing none of our current users are big metal fans. We need someone who can broaden our content. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 05:43, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Hey! Just wanted to let you know that would be the appropriate template for Raze. Also, it's sad what happened in the band. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 18:52, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Techno Hey! I was wonderin' if you could add content on Christian techno. We don't have any. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 22:09, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Contribs Hey! If you can get over 100 edits by the end of the week, I'll give you admin abilities! Darth Stabro 17:28, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Stuff Hey! Glad to have you back! Um, just a hint. I'm making navboxes for every artist. If you post a link to the template at the bottom of every artist page you create (add this capitalizing just like the article's title). Also, you might want to add the userbox to your page. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 16:53, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Artist stubs Hey! Thanks for creating all these articles on artists. When you do so, though, please add the template instead of categorizing them as artist stubs. The template will do it automatically. It would help if you could go through and change this on all the articles you recently created. Thanks and keep up the good work. God bless! Master Fredcerique 19:04, April 3, 2010 (UTC) 'Sup Hey! Where ya been? I'm sorry we couldn't make you an admin. We decided we just have too many as it is. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 18:47, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Re:Bizzy Bone Hey man! Glad to have you back. Missed ya. Anyway, if you can't find any info on him being Christian, then feel free to put the delete template on it. He might be a Christian member of that secular group, but either way, we don't need the article. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 01:03, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:OOT Ummmm....I wouldn't think so. I mean, it is possible for an artist to move to the secular industry without denying their faith or doing something immoral. I say we only do those who have actually done something worthy of no support. Those artists may be the only ones in the "not associated with CM" category for now, but maybe not in the future. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:36, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:DA Ummm....I think the generic category will do for now. Maybe we'll separate it in the future when we have articles on more deceased artists. Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 19:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey Good to have ya back!!! :P Master Fredcerique | (Talk) 03:11, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Kirk Franklin Ummm...I would say we have an article for each group (I.e. The Family) with a full discography there. Then have a section on Kirk's article that lists what work HE was involved in. The title would link to the choir. Does that answer it? [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 03:35, September 24, 2010 (UTC) :Great. Keep up the good work. :) [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 04:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Moving Please join the community-wide discussion here. We are disuccing on whether or not to move to ShoutWiki due to the upcoming enforcement of the Oasis skin. Thanks and God bless! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master Fredcerique']] Begun the Clone Wars has † 18:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Miley Cyrus Welcome back Spencerz! Just to let you know, we no longer endorse Miley Cyrus due to this discussion in the Endorsement Hall. In other words, we won't have articles on anything related to her that was released after the incident (which you will see in the forum) or that caused the incident. Not to mention this album cover is not family friendly. But thanks for stating that in the edit summary so I would notice. Anyway, God bless! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:22, November 12, 2010 (UTC) IRC Just wanted to invite you to join the LifeMusic Wiki IRC channel at #lifemusicwiki. Hope to see you there! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 17:45, December 1, 2010 (UTC) New Projects Hello, Spencerz. Just wanted to let you know that we have recently started some new projects. These include LMW:FA, LMW:GA, LMW:VOTD, and LMW:UOTM. There is also more discussion on the possible more to ShoutWiki at Forum:CH:Move to ShoutWiki. I hope you find it useful to participate in these projects and discussions. Thanks for you time and God bless. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'MasterFred']] (Whatever) † 19:22, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Image categories Hey there, Spence. I hope you don't mind me calling you that. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that you need to categorize images you upload. A picture of an artist should get all the categories the artist's article gets plus the Category:Artist images category. Albums covers get the same as the article plus the Category:Album covers, and so on. Thanks and welcome back! [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 02:49, October 5, 2011 (UTC) *You can add them in the Description field. [[User:Master Fredcerique|'Master'Fred]] † † † (Jesus loves you!) 03:42, October 5, 2011 (UTC)